primadonnafandomcom-20200214-history
"Deception" - Test Pilot
Plot 'Teaser' "You're under arrest, son."' Flash to sight of a cold and pale face, belonging to the dying Mary Santiago as blood begins to seep uncontrollably from her temple. She lies unmoved in a shallow ditch as dirt immediately begins to cover her body. Flash to a fairly young Rena as he is suddenly whisked out of home, watching closely as his mother's body is being hauled into an ambulance. He clutches tightly to himself as an officer hauls him into the back of a police car. The young Rena sat in the back of the police car, hands bundled together through the cold metal of the handcuffs he wore. He peered out the window watching the world he once knew slipping through his childlike fingers. 'Act I' "''What's happening to Rena, mom?" A young boy asked curiously on the steps of his victorian styled household, hands locked with his protective mother. The whole neighborhood watches on at scene of the Santiago residence, where quiet a scandal has stirred up. She looks down upon him. "He'll be going away for a long time Benjamin." The mother says in a stern voice, grasping tighter to her child's hand. "He did a bad thing, and now he'll pay for it for the rest of his life." We are treated to the image of a fairly young brunet, who begins to toss and turn in his sleep as his nightmares begin to take over. He groans quietly, images of the past quickly filling his head. Flash to a much younger Ben, sitting upright at a fancy restaurant with his well-dressed and groomed parents. He smiles down at the warm platter that is set out and prepares to eat when his mother shoots him a haughty glare. "In this family, we like to say grace before we begin to feast." Ben quickly obeys his mother's subtle orders, clasping his hands together. Mrs. Fitzgerald grins. "The better the manners, the better the person," She says as an ashamed Ben quietly sinks into his seat. Flash to an older Ben, who calmly sits in his living room while his mother lectures him about the importance of schooling after recieving a measly B in Social Sciences. "If you continue down this path, you might as well end up working and a glum gas station in the filth of Lima Drive." She scoffs at the thought of the dreadful place. "Are you sure you want that?" Ben sighs, shaking his head. Ben's eyes flutter as he is relieved of his nightmares, promptly turning to the side of the bed as he attempts to get comfy. He stares at the wall, trying to recall why he'd once again been plagued with the horrible nightmares of "that night". He then listens as his mother yells for him to get ready for school, rolling out of bed to prepare for another day of cryptic torture. "I think the jewels should be larger, god forbid they're fake already," A young girl says as she stares into the mirror of her locker, her boyfriend watching closely from behind. She whisks her raven hair out of the way, positioning the tiara in perfect manner. She flashes a wicked smile, turning to her boyfriend. "What do you think, Joshua?" Josh smiles, his eyes sparkling as he kisses his girlfriend's forehead. "I think you look gorgeous, Valentina" He replies. "But you do know that homecoming isn't for another three weeks, right?" Val says nothing as she turns back to her locker with an annoyed look on her face. Josh rolls his eyes. Valentina quickly closes her locker as she begins to walk down the corrider to class, linking arms with Josh. "So, how was your summer?" She asks, Josh looking down. "It was...boring." He says as Valentina raises an eyebrow. "It's not good to keep secrets from your girlfriend, you know. The bible clearly." An annoyed Josh rolls his eyes. "Look, I just don't feel comfortable talking about it, okay Val?" The two quickly unlink arms as a seemingly angry Val dismisses him and continues to walk to class alone. Josh sighs as he turns his attention to Ben's arrival, a faint smile appearing on his lips. Josh approaches Ben as he begins to load books into his arms, promptly leaning against the locker with a smile. "I'm sure you heard that Rena is making his way back to Wiksteria," he says as he watches Ben's every feature, from his beautiful brown eyes, or his lucious hair. Josh tries to fight the urge to lick his lips when Ben answers monotonously with a single "yeah". Josh sighs. "I'm guessing you've been experiencing the nightmares as well". Ben turns to face Josh, shutting his locker. "You know what, why are we even talking about this?" Josh shrugs. "We should try to make the best out of this year, even if Rena decides he wants to find a way back into our lives. He can't control us if we don't want him to." Ben says as the two begin to walk to their first period class. Josh tries to get closer to Ben, who is clearly unaware of the situation. "Anyways, did you enjoy your summer?" Ben asks. "Wait, lemme guess, of course someone as goodlooking and handsome as you did a whole lot". Josh quickly turns his face to hide his blushing. "Yeah, I guess I could say that," He replies, flicking back his dark brown hair. "Well in all fairness, my summer had only been spent thinking about this so-called 'dramatic return'," Ben grins. "But who knows, maybe the 'socio' won't even show his face." "I wouldn't speak too early if I were you," Josh suggests as the two turn towards the front of the school, watching as the entire hallway goes quiet. The pair watch as an older version of the boy they once knew emerges from the large crowd of classmates, clearly envoking the hushed chatter and judgemental glares around him. Ben quickly turns his head from the scene, hoping Rena wouldn't recognize him. "Look at him. He has the face of a murderer!" Rena hears one girl whisper as he settles himself at his locker. It'd had only been his first day at Wiksteria High, yet he already felt a wave unfriendliness from the people he'd soon come to call his classmates. Grabbing his books and closing his locker, Rena began to walk down the hallway to his homeroom class, the whispered slurs continuing to build up in his mind. He shoots an glare at a seemingly occupied Josh from close a distance before turning the corner. Category:Test Pilots